The invention relates to accelerometers which make use of the propagation of elastic surface waves.
In order to measure acceleration of a given direction, it is known to cause it to act on an elastic body propagating surface waves. When this body is part of an oscillator, the oscillation frequency varies with the acceleration with a sensitivity which depends on the angle between the acceleration and the section axes of the elastic body. The mechanical stresses produced in the elastic body differ according to the directions of acceleration in relation to the direction of propagation of the surface waves. In order to carry out valid measurements, it is essential to know the exact direction of the acceleration which is to be measured, as the apparatus responds to all the components thereof.